No me hagas esto de nuevo
by Sayo Rio
Summary: Hay un miedo irracional que se acuna en el interior de Naruto aunque no lo mencione, no lo demuestre con palabras. Ese miedo es un no me lastimes de nuevo con tu ausencia, un no me hagas renunciar a mi sueño por buscarte de nuevo, y un no pretendas otra vez que no me amas.


**Se titula:** No me hagas esto de nuevo.

**Lo escribió:** Sayo Rio.

**Se resume en: **Hay un miedo irracional que se acuna en el interior de Naruto aunque no lo mencione, no lo demuestre con palabras. Ese miedo es un no me lastimes de nuevo con tu ausencia, un no me hagas renunciar a mi sueño por buscarte de nuevo, y un no pretendas otra vez que no me amas.

**Te advierto que:** Hay infidelidad, rollo homosexual, menciones de hetero y no incluye sexo.

**Copyright:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia pertenece a moi. Por favor, no roben la historia y no escriban fanfics sin copyright.

**En un rating de:** No menores de 13 años.

**Tipo de historia:** One-shot.

**Recomiendo que:** Por favor, tengan en cuenta que TODOS LOS ESCRITORES TENEMOS DERECHO A SABER QUÉ SE OPINA DE NUESTRAS HISTORIAS, SEA CON UN COMENTARIO, FAVORITE O ALERT. No dejen de compartir las ideas de que tengan al respecto de esta historia onegai -o- ah, y **escuchen Standby de Extremoduro **mientras leen para darle ambiente.

No me hagas esto de nuevo

Sayo Rio

–No me hagas esto –sentencia Naruto. Hay un miedo irracional que se acuna en su interior aunque no lo mencione, no lo demuestre con palabras. Pero el agarre que mantiene en la mano derecha lo dice todo.

Sasuke se lleva el cigarro a los labios con la mano izquierda, pretendiendo que no se da cuenta de nada. Está sentado sobre el tatami del jardín trasero. Tiene la pierna derecha cruzada sobre la izquierda en una posición cualquiera, pero la tela del yukata se escurre y lo hace parecer sensual. Naruto lo detalla; desde los pies descalzos con las uñas cortas y limpias, las piernas fuertes, la cintura pequeña, los hombros anchos, el cuello arqueado y convulsionando lentamente mientras el humo tóxico es exhalado. También detalla el rostro de rasgos suaves, el cabello sedoso y los enormes ojos negros que tanto le gustan. Un nudo se aprieta en su garganta, y en respuesta el aprieta la mano de Sasuke tan fuerte que oye los huesos crujir levemente.

Sasuke no produce sonido alguno, pero sus hombros se tensan levemente. Naruto sabe entonces que le está haciendo daño, pero se siente vengativamente bien por ello pues él mismo también está lastimado por las acciones de Sasuke. Su indiferencia, su silencio que ya no es cómodo sino más bien una manera de eludirlo, la manera en que ya no lo toca y ya no lo busca.

–Sasuke. No me hagas _esto_ de nuevo –pronuncia por lo bajo con la voz comprometida. _Esto_ significa un no me lastimes de nuevo con tu ausencia, un no me hagas renunciar a mi sueño por buscarte de nuevo, y un no pretendas otra vez que no me amas. Naruto es un poco prejuicioso sobre el papel masculino como para andarse con la mariconada de decir todo aquello, pero Sasuke entiende sin necesidad de explicaciones.

Sasuke no le dice nada a Naruto. No le dice que ese _esto_ duele más que cualquier fractura después de una batalla, o cualquier herida que su padre le dejó por no considerarlo igual de bueno que Itachi. En realidad… Naruto está haciendo algo peor que su padre, pues lo está dejando en un segundo plano como a una vil ramera por estar con Ino.

–Como sigas detrás de Sasuke el consejo no va a confiar nunca en ti –sentenció en aquél entonces Kakashi.

Iruka le envió una mirada envenenada desde el otro extremo del salón donde estaba preparando el té; ciertamente había maneras más delicadas de sacar el asunto a relucir. Kakashi le devolvió una mirada con la ceja alzada, pues en su opinión Naruto era demasiado imbécil como para las sutilezas. De cualquier manera, ambos estaban tan entretenidos por demostrar que estaban en lo correcto que no se fijaron en la reacción de Naruto. Tsunade sí se fijó en cómo la jovial expresión mutaba a una de calculada seriedad. Aquello no iba a ser una conversación fácil.

–Creo que hice lo suficiente por la Aldea de la Hoja y el país del Fuego para que sepan donde está mi lealtad –contratacó Naruto. No había titubeos en su voz.

–Pero amenazaste con permitir al Kyuubi tomar el control de ti y destruir la aldea si no te permitían tener a Sasuke contigo –recordó Tsunade exprimiendo su voz mandona en el tono.

–No voy a deshacerme de él, vieja –afirmó Naruto sin el más mínimo pestañeo.

–Pero… Naruto –empezó Iruka, manejan las siguientes palabras cuidadosamente en su mente mientras le pasaba el té–, no se trata de que te deshagas de Sasuke, todos sabemos que para ti eso no es una opción –trató de confortar al muchacho. Recibió una sonrisa que devolvió presto–. Lo que me gustaría que consideraras es que hay rumores corriendo por la aldea… y lo cierto es que prácticamente vives en el complejo Uchiha cuando estás de misión… El consejo está empezando a preguntarse qué pasa contigo y si sería bueno hacerte Hokage…

–Oigan –llamó Naruto, decidiendo que si no se mostraba decidido al respecto iban a terminar teniendo una discusión muy fea–, si es por el Kyuubi les recuerdo que a Gaara lo hicieron Hokage a los 15, y sus razones para odiar a la Aldea de la Arena eran más que las mías –los asistentes a esa reunión extraordinaria se mantuvieron en silencio, permitiéndole continuar–. Ya a Sasuke le hicieron bastantes exámenes psicológicos en el hospital, y dijeron que no tenía deseo ni de ser ninja ahora que ya había cumplido su venganza. Sasuke, aunque duela decirlo –pronunció mirando al piso con dolor–, no tiene ningún propósito de vivir más que soportarme. Y no es que prácticamente vivo… Sasuke me dijo que era un desperdicio de mi salario pagar renta por lugar que no uso, así que ya me mudé con él –Tsunade cerró los párpados tratando de contener su expresión. Iruka cruzó los brazos con preocupación. Kakashi liberó su rostro de expresiones palpables–. No voy a renunciar a Sasuke. Sé que ser Hokage no tiene por qué depender de si vivo o no con Sasuke.

–Naruto –llamó Sakura delicadamente. Ella había estado escondida entre las sombras, su ubicación conocida por los otros siendo que Iruka también le dio una tasa de té, pero lo cierto es que había sido ignorada todo el rato–. Sasuke fue un criminal que dejaba al rango S pequeño para sus crímenes. El que tú, próximo Hokage, estés relacionado tanto con él preocupa al consejo. Nadie sabe qué tipo de influencia tiene él en ti, pero todo el mundo recuerda que hiciste _todo_ por traerlo de vuelta contigo. Entiende, si ellos no desconfiaran de ti nosotros deberíamos preocuparnos si hacen su trabajo–trató de hacerle razonar ella.

Naruto pensó entonces que si ellos no trataban de quitarle a Sasuke, sino hacer que él mismo tomara la decisión, por lo que la siguiente pregunta terminaría la discusión–: Si no tengo que deshacerme de Sasuke, ¿Qué puedo hacer? –una sonrisa complacida se dibujó en sus rasgos zorrunos, pensando que eso era todo.

Pero estaba equivocado, y eso Sakura se lo hizo saber entrelíneas cuando dijo–: Cásate con Ino.

–Sasuke –dice Naruto dominante. Le roba el cigarro de la mano y le da una calada.

Sasuke lo observa, arropado en el blanco que es la túnica de Hokage. Su cabello está larguísimo, en gruesos y enredados mechones cayendo en desorden sobre los costados de su rostro y su espalda. El rostro tiene un bronceado saludable que disimula las marcas del zorro, tatuadas ahora por una mano humana en el mismo rojo del clan Uchiha; los labios siguen siendo algo prominentes, y sus ojos azules siguen siendo conocedores de un Sasuke que nadie más conoce. Las piernas fuertes y el cuerpo firme se esconden debajo de la túnica, pero eso no hace que él desee menos estar abrazado a aquél cuerpo, como debería ser. Como sería si Naruto no se hubiese casado con Ino para limpiar su nombre de sospechas, incluso puede que fuera de esa manera si él no se hubiera ido a vivir con ella. Pero lo hizo, y Sasuke quiere odiarlo. Pero no puede.

Hay tantos peros vitales en aquella oración que Sasuke tuerce los labios en un ademán amargado, tal como hiciera muchas veces de niño. Naruto le besa los labios con tal de quitarle esa expresión, y Sasuke tuerce el cuello para alejarse.

Naruto se aleja un poco también, y ordena con el aliento robado–: vente –abre los brazos y cierra un poco las piernas, en una posición que Sasuke conoce muy bien porque es eso lo que ha evitado hacer por tanto tiempo. Sasuke quiere odiarse a sí mismo, pero de alguna manera en un parpadeo logra entender que nada importa, y se desliza al regazo de Naruto sin remordimientos.

Naruto le acaricia el muslo izquierdo descubierto, le abraza por la espalda baja, y le besa lentamente, violando su boca sin prisas. Sasuke siente que, aunque Ino después de tantas peleas con Naruto ya aceptó que esto va a seguir por siempre o hasta que ella decida divorciarse, él no debería permitirlo.

Otra parte de Sasuke se muerde la lengua, y es la que gana, porque siente que este es su pago por todo el sufrimiento que ya le ha causado a Naruto. Al menos puede permitirle ser Hokage.

En el pasado es cierto que Sasuke le hubiese importado una mierda, pero en este presente donde ama a aquel imbécil dominante y controlador le importa lo suficiente como para tratar de olvidar las promesas que Naruto le hiciera tiempo atrás, ambos escondidos del mundo bajo las sábanas de su cama. En ese tiempo él figuraba en el futuro de Naruto estando a su derecha, listo para protegerlo y para amarlo. En este presente Sasuke figura en el fondo, donde nadie pueda ver que el cumple con aquello que Naruto nunca dejará que Ino cumpla.

Se permite ser acariciado y besado. Cuando Ino descorre la puerta de arroz para hablarle a Naruto y los encuentra en aquella situación, Sasuke se permite esperar abrazado a la cintura de Naruto mientras éste le menciona a su mujer que no se preocupe por él pues te va a llevar a cenar. A ti, el amante, en vez de a ella, la esposa. Ino tiene una cara de resignada amargura; aunque ella tenga su propio amante, es evidente que lo hace porque tiene que y no porque no desearía que Naruto fuera el esposo perfecto que siempre tuvo el potencial de ser.

Sasuke no siente nada ya. De alguna manera acaba de entender que no necesita preocuparse por el anillo que Naruto nunca se puso en el dedo anular, ni por la zorra que aunque en su infancia fue una admiradora ahora lo desearía muerto. Por ahora puede dejar a Naruto vivir ese sueño que ha tenido desde niño y él puede ocupar el puesto de amante, aunque esto fuera lo último que su familia hubiese deseado que él fuera.

Sin embargo, mucho de lo que ha hecho en su corta vida son cosas que su familia nunca deseó. Esta relación enfermiza es un grano de arena en el desierto. Por sobretodo, se alegra de mantener el amor de Naruto. Decide que lo mejor es esperar un par de años más a que el gobierno del Rokudaime esté bien asentado, asegurándose de que éste nunca llegue a dejar preñada a Ino, para convencerlo de volver a donde los dos pertenecen: la ancestral y privada casa Uchiha.

_Acabose._

**Notas Finales: **Esto acaba de llegar y no estoy segura de si es bueno o no, pero me entró ganas de hacer algo que no había leído. Historia número 27 para Terry, con este reto en cuenta regresiva de una historia por cada bolsita de azúcar que se robó el día que me ayudó.

Esto se me ocurrió leyendo una historia de Mariohn, e imaginándome que en vez de morir lograban salvar a Sasuke. Lo único que pasaba por mi mente era Naruto fumando un cigarro, expulsando el humo por la nariz, diciendo "no me hagas esto, no me hagas esto" y moviéndose en ademanes histéricos para evitar llorar. No quería escribir una escena de muerte de cualquier manera, así que salió esto en cambio.

Si odiaron esto, o si les gustó, hagan algo bueno por su patria y díganmelo en un comentario, que no muerdo por MP. Digo, ya llegaron hasta aquí.

Hasta pronto folks.


End file.
